1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a locking device of a movable motor vehicle part, especially a movable roof part of a vehicle roof which can be opened, with a locking element for fixing the vehicle part in the end position of motion, and a process for locking this vehicle part.
2. Description of Related Art
A locking device of the initially mentioned type is known, for example, on a folding convertible top of a convertible for locking the opened convertible top in its stowed position in a stowage space (see, for example, BMW Mini Cabrio). The locking device, which also locks the closed convertible top on the apron, is covered by convertible top components, and thus, is not visible either with the convertible top closed and also with the convertible top opened. On the other hand, for example, locking devices of sliding vehicle doors are open in sight; this can be undesirable for aesthetic reasons.